1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio output device and a control method, and more particularly, to an audio output device and a control method capable of adjusting volume of an audio signal and performing alarm functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development of technology, portable electronic devices equipped with multimedia playback functions, such as wearable devices, smart phones, notebooks, tablets, portable audio players, are widely used in the daily life. In general, audio signals can be generated by the portable electronic devices and played back via external audio output devices.
However, the portable electronic device may output an audio signal in an inappropriate volume level since the portable electronic device does not offer proper volume control for the audio signal. So, a user may feel uncomfortable due to a sound of large volume and even suffer from hearing loss or hearing impairment. For example, if a portable audio player provides audio signals at very high volume. As the user wears a pair of headphones and the pair of headphones is connected to the portable audio player, the audio signals may be passed on to the pair of headphones and played at high volume level accordingly. Under such a situation, the user would listen to the audio signal too loud and suffer hearing loss. Thus, the prior art has to be improved.